


Где бы ты ни был

by MaggyLu, WTF_Winter_19



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Don't copy to another site, Drama & Romance, Happy Ending, M/M, Retelling, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyLu/pseuds/MaggyLu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: Нью-Йорк-2012, канун Рождества. Что может быть хуже для Стива Роджерса?





	Где бы ты ни был

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: частичный ретеллинг одной известной рождественской истории. Если вам показалось, что вы уже где-то такое видели, то нет, не показалось. 
> 
> Как следствие — полное AU современной части канона и некоторый ООС.

_— Человеку нужна наша помощь._

_— Чудесно. Он болен?_

_— Хуже. Он в отчаянии. И ровно без четверти одиннадцать_

_он всерьез решит отказаться от высшего Божьего дара._

Он всегда любил бывать здесь. Даже если в тумане почти нельзя было различить блекло-желтых фонарей, а в сумерках — стальных переплетений и стрельчатых арок, и в те дни, когда каждый фут болью отдавался в сердце, а лишний шаг давался непосильным трудом. Но он шел, упрямо ложился грудью на парапет и свешивался вниз над проезжей частью, разглядывая машины и людей в них. И когда полисмен сгонял с узкой железной балки прямо над самой водой — обожал. И летом — запах нагретого металла и гранита, и зимой — тонкий налет инея под ногами, спешащих мимо прохожих и гудки в тумане.

И в новом веке, когда заполночь здесь рядами тянулись автомобили, а выше — велосипедисты, туристы, бегуны, шумные компании и влюбленные парочки, а иллюминация была такой, что впору цеплять темные очки. Стив любил Бруклинский мост.

Только не сегодня, когда натянутые струны в его воображении свивались в хлесткие душащие петли, а слишком яркие праздничные огни прожигали сетчатку.

Особенно не сегодня, потому что Рождество Стив любил тоже.

А еще больше — Сочельник. Давний, бедный, но с неизменным ожиданием чуда, которое всегда являлось то в виде имбирного пряника, то теплым мохнатым шарфом или внезапным отсутствием лихорадки. Позже — улыбкой матери при взгляде на черепаховый гребень, сладковатым вкусом бурбона, огнями Пятой авеню, горячим жаром где-то внутри, дрожью пальцев в темноте у разлапистых веток и заветными, сокровенными желаниями, услышав которые Санта должен был навсегда выдать Стиву Роджерсу значок «самый дрянной мальчишка года».

Или теплый, грязный, почти бесснежный канун Рождества в военном лагере вокруг костра у настоящей елки, когда все, напившись и напевшись вдрызг, вдруг стали поразительно тихи и грустны и разошлись каждый по своим палаткам, и только Дернье все насвистывал привязчивый вальсок.

Рождество кончилось для Стива в сорок пятом. В январе. Если Санта и старался выполнить его просьбу, то безнадежно опоздал.

А сегодняшний Санта был таким же быстрым и синтетическим, как новое время.

Вокруг все стало одноразовым. От посуды до секса — хрупкое, непрочное, недолговечное, саморазлагающееся, исчезающее без следа. И столько свободного времени, что Стив впервые в жизни не знал, куда себя деть. А воздух... Воздух в домах такой, что поначалу ему казалось, будто вернулась старая болезнь — разреженный, сухой, безвкусный, как больничная каша, а снаружи не лучше и пахнет совсем непривычно. Вечные отблески уличных реклам на сжатых веках можно перенести. Но куда убежишь от собственных мыслей? Он устал сражаться с голосами в своей голове. Музыка, которую нельзя потрогать руками. Стаканчики с тонкими картонными стенками, здания из стекла и узких металлических реек. Красивые машины, на боках которых остается вмятина от пальца. Дверные ручки.

Ручки его и доконали.

Когда очередное хрупкое и блестящее творение дизайнерской мысли осталось в ладони, у Стива замкнуло в мозгу. Конечно, вряд ли стоило так громко возмущаться, удивляясь, почему в этом веке даже миллиардеры в небоскребах не могут позволить себе шурупы для ручек на каких-нибудь полдюйма длиннее, чтобы железка не вылетала вместе с пластиной крепления, но... Сколько можно, правда? Каждый имеет право быть в плохом настроении, и, слушайте, ему не стоило вообще принимать приглашение, но это заслуга мисс Поттс. Да, все было красиво, вкусно и... чертовски одноразово, спасибо за напоминание. Кажется, мы уже отметили финал нашего общего дела арабской едой. Он не может припомнить, но вряд ли тогда проглотил больше одного куска.

Первое в его жизни Рождество, когда он мог подарить что угодно кому угодно, но не представлял, с какими подарками явиться на вечеринку странных и почти незнакомых ему людей с отличными боевыми навыками. Еще раз спасибо, мисс Поттс — он поменял пачку подарочных сертификатов на равноценный ворох таких же ярких бумажек. Кажется, среди них был купон на посещение массажного салона, магазина дорогих костюмов и постоянный пропуск в Смитсоновский музей. Нет, мисс Романов, корзину с цветами, конфетами и фруктами для Пегги Картер он выбирал сам. Вы бы не оценили, да и она вряд ли поняла. Благодарю, Джарвис, но номер такси у меня на быстром наборе. Да, я не пытаюсь крутить пальцем цифры на телефоне, но это был бы забавный дизайн. И, Старк, полдюйма иногда решают... Тебе ли не знать.

Он сунул цветные буклеты в первый попавшийся ящик для пожертвований. Если окажется католическая школа или общество защиты животных, так тому и быть. У бога случается странное чувство юмора.

Чем, как не насмешкой, считать автомобильную пробку в Сочельник за час до Рождества? Двадцать первый век, ничего удивительного. Вы можете отследить полет Санты на санях над миром и в два касания к экрану связаться с кем-то на другой стороне планеты; и все видели флаг на Луне и то, как древний бог сражается с пришельцами за остров Манхэттен, но ручки, дверные ручки... и такие тонкие стены, каких не бывало даже восемьдесят лет назад в самом дешевом и гнусном жилье самых скупых владельцев. По крайней мере, фанера и картон хоть что-то заглушали. Как оказалось, ручки важнее всего, и ни пиво, ни виски не пахнут прежним пивом и виски, и у старых добрых «Лаки Страйк» совсем другой вкус. А Нобелевскую премию нужно вручить тому, кто придумает, как навсегда погасить эти назойливые синие и красные огоньки в очень полезных устройствах

Вот только мост... Ладно... он другого цвета. Почти не отличается, но все же... Пусть обвешан лишними сплетениями проводов и конструкций, но кто заметит, если не помнит? И чтобы выйти к самому центру по узким перилам, нужно аккуратно спрыгнуть сверху в поток машин — простите, простите! — или повернуть по указателю за триста футов до въезда.

Сегодня его некому было остановить. И что-то глобально, чудовищно несправедливое есть в том, что Стив Роджерс случайно дожил до этого Рождества. Вселенски неверное, даже если на его личном счету была пара десятков читаури. Не будь его, остальные справились бы не хуже. Волны залива, такие знакомые с детства, сейчас казались чужими, маслянисто-темными в блеске огней и галогеновых фар; он заставит себя дышать так глубоко и долго, чтобы легкие наполнились зеленовато-бурой холодной водой, и на сей раз никому не придет в голову искать его именно здесь...

«Господи, — он был не уверен, что не произносит этого вслух. — Я не умею молиться, но у каждого есть свой предел, и это мой. Если ты слышишь... Укажи мне путь, Господи!»

«Пошли их к черту, детка, и делай что хочешь», — донеслась песенка из проезжающей машины, и в ушах долго отзывался гулом вульгарный женский хохот.

Стив стоял, как в детстве, широко раскинув руки, балансируя на самом краешке, чувствуя спиной натянутые тросы. И это было правильно. Идеально. Без вариантов.

Всплеск раздался слева.

В отблесках рождественских огней на темном пятне воды заиграли белые барашки.

— В этом городе можно побыть одному хоть минуту? — Стив успел выругаться, прежде чем услышал «Помогите! Помогите!», как будто было не ясно и без того.

Спасенный не упирался, мерно дышал и даже помогал грести к берегу. Если бы не последнее и не то, как отчаянно тот цеплялся за старомодную шляпу, доплыли бы они гораздо быстрее. Должно быть, неуклюжий коротышка с одутловатым лицом и печальными глазами сбежал с ретро-вечеринки — на памяти Стива такие костюмы из добротной крепкой ткани по выходным носили отцы его одноклассников, а из-под пиджака выбивалась нелепая ночная сорочка с рюшами, — и его так и тянуло спросить, не потерял ли тот антикварный саквояж. А когда неудавшийся утопленник молча полез за руль пустующей полицейской машины с распахнутыми дверцами, Стиву стало не по себе.

— Жуть, да? — открыл рот чудик, с трудом загоняя «Тойоту» в узкий переулок. От печки в салоне было тяжело дышать, Стив уже попрощался с телефоном и, кажется, ключами от квартиры и мотоцикла, но хотя бы бумажник, пусть намокший, оттягивал внутренний карман, и часы все еще светились в темноте яркими стрелками.

— Стив Роджерс.

— Кларенс Одбоди, ангел второй категории.

Стив фыркнул, выливая воду из ботинок.

— Чего ты смеешься? Знал бы заранее, на что подписываюсь, походил бы без крыльев еще годик-другой. Просто кошмар, до сих пор в глазах рябит. Что, я тебя спрашиваю, они сделали с нашим мостом? Это же витрина Мэйсис какая-то, а не чинный-благородный мост.

— Ты еще Манхэттенский не видел. Хочешь куртку, а то твоя рубашка не слишком греет?

— Я ангел, олух, просто не успел прилично одеться. Думаешь, подхвачу инфлюэнцу? А эту сорочку мне жена подарила, в ней и похоронили. Смотрю, ты совсем не удивлен.

— Как оказалось, — пожал плечами Стив, — я знаком с парой богов. Они больше похожи на людей, чем мы с тобой.

— Везунчик. И какого же... бога... прогневил я, если до сих пор не заслужил положенные крылья и ради их обретения мне досталось... достался... вот ты? Знаешь, я бы тоже сиганул с моста, если бы мне пришлось здесь жить.

— Ты и сиганул.

— Я прыгнул, чтобы спасти тебя. Ты же не стал...

— Что не стал?

— Убивать себя. Я знал: ты кинешься помогать и забудешь, зачем пришел сюда сам. Вот и выходит, что я тебя спас.

— И где были эти ваши с крыльями, когда я их звал? Не ради себя… И получил настоящий ад в ответ на свои молитвы. Потому что я уже пробовал, знаешь ли, и вовсе не просил меня воскрешать.

— Я — ответ на твои молитвы, — вздохнул Кларенс. — У нас такая бюрократия и неразбериха, возможно, твой хранитель пошел на повышение, а нового забыли назначить, или личное дело зависло между отделами, а потом вернулось обратно, и вот ты здесь, и мое задание — не дать тебе умереть.

— Я совершенно не об этом просил.

Чуда не произошло. Пластиковая ручка машины рассыпалась в пальцах Стива в порошок.

— Могу я подать какой-нибудь рапорт или что там у вас? Ты попытался, старался, твое начальство оценит, я умею писать такие бумажки. Подготовку к моему девяносто пятому дню рождения мисс Поттс развернула месяц назад. Боюсь, если до тех пор меня не сожрет гигантский инопланетный монстр, мы с тобой встретимся третьего июля. В детстве я считал, что лучше бы мне вовсе не рождаться, всем бы было проще.

— Так нельзя говорить! Ты был молод и глуп. Каждому предназначена своя судьба, и твой путь, насколько я читал отчеты… Не могу сказать, это не по инструкции. Просто не думай об этом больше, ладно?

Кларенс постукивал пальцами по рулю, а в сердце Стива рвалась последняя, непрочная, как все, что его окружало, нить.

— Послушай, — медленно начал он, — я читал много легенд и сказок, а с некоторых пор стал верить в кое-какие из них. Я знаю, ты можешь мне показать. Что было бы, если бы я действительно не родился?

Замешательство на лице ангела оказалось настолько явным, что лишь уверило Стива — он был прав еще в далеком детстве, когда ему в голову пришла мысль наглотаться мышьяка.

— Покажи! — командный тон еще ни разу не подводил.

Кларенс, ангел второй категории, затеребил ворот рубашки и едва слышно промямлил:

— Не уверен, что это входит в мои полномочия. По инструкции запрещено, а касательно тебя есть специальное распоряжение…

— Ну и ангел мне достался, — простонал Стив. — Скажи-ка, могу я поменять тебя на кого-то, кто… ммм… склонен проявлять инициативу, а не только знает инструкции? Возможно, кто-то пониже… с рогами и извергающий огонь, с раздвоенными копытами или… не знаю, как он выглядит, но он без сомнений исполнил бы мою просьбу в обмен на…

— Нет! — Кларенса била крупная дрожь, и он хватал воздух ртом, как рыба на прилавке у торговца. — Не смей даже думать о таком!

— Легко пообещать отдать то, чего давно нет, — криво усмехнулся Стив. — Немного нечестно, но стоит того.

— Стали бы наши с тобой возиться, не будь у тебя души, — пробурчал Кларенс, нажал на газ, и машина с воем понеслась по Бруклину.

Пальцы Стива автоматически нашарили ремень безопасности:

— Для ангела-хранителя ты слишком рискованно водишь.

— Я ведь уже умер, а тебе наплевать на свою жизнь. Всегда хотел посидеть за рулем, а эти новые машины такие странные. Сейчас приятный девичий голос скажет «Поверните налево», но мы-то с тобой знаем, что самый короткий путь — прямо.

Под капотом согнулась и отлетела прочь сетка, преграждавшая один из узких переулков, следующей загремела стеклянная витрина, бегом унеслась с дороги компания странно одетых подростков, и «Тойота» с грохотом ткнулась в старинную бронзовую ограду кладбища.

— Ладно, — сказал Кларенс, — я покажу тебе. Но ты имеешь право узнать только о троих.

***

«Сара Роджерс 1896-1940»

Могила мамы была такой же, какой Стив увидел ее почти год назад — не слишком ухоженной, с деревянным, изъеденным временем и погодой крестом.

«От благодарных больных, соседей и коллег», — значилось на проржавевшей ленте, прибитой к нему.

— Роджерс Сара, вдова, медсестра в «Бруклин Сити Госпитал», скончалась от туберкулеза, подхваченного на работе. Не слишком-то твое рождение повлияло на ее судьбу, согласись, — мрачно заметил Кларенс.

Край жестяной ленты хлопал на ветру, потеряв гвоздь, и Стив аккуратно загнул его внутрь.

— Эрскин, доктор Авраам Эрскин, — сказал он, пока они брели к воротам, и ангел вдруг свернул с гранитных плит дорожки куда-то в зимнюю грязь и почти полную темноту.

Стив смел пожухлую листву с плоской могильной плиты:

— Если бы я сам не рисовал эскиз для нового памятника маме, то посчитал бы, что ты обманул меня, просто привез на старое кладбище. Все верно, двадцать второе июня сорок третьего, в тот день он и умер, сразу после нашего эксперимента.

— Что-то подобное и значится в его деле, — нахмурил лоб Кларенс. — Опыты над людьми… что-то научное. Я, знаешь ли, был банковским клерком. Ничего в этом не понимаю, да и у нас такое не одобряют.

Стив точно знал, куда следует отправиться, и более стремительного транспорта, чем полицейская «Тойота», он еще не встречал. Ангел с легкостью преодолел двести миль за несколько секунд, изумленно пожав плечами на просьбу Стива.

Панели экспозиции в безлюдном ночном Смитсоновском музее были погашены, но манекены в форме стояли на привычных местах, и взгляд Стива сразу же уловил различия. Оттенки чуть бледнее, разница в креплениях, трещинки на кожаных ремнях и потертости на яркой краске щита. Другие перчатки — черные, с застежкой наискосок, удобная модель тяжелых ботинок. В соседних костюмах угадывалось что-то знакомое, привычное, но ни темно-синей куртки, ни одного на все союзнические войска котелка Дум-Дума, ни счастливого шейного платка Дернье не было и в помине.

— Боишься? — прошептал Кларенс, прежде чем нажать кнопку запуска информации.

Что ж… у Америки был свой Капитан.

История Ричарда Стюарта мало чем отличалась от официальной версии жизни Стива до встречи с доктором Эрскиным, и этот Рик, судя по всему, был хорошим парнем из Квинса, с ярко-синими глазами под рыжеватой челкой и крепко сжатыми квадратными челюстями.

Он так же бесстрашно громил базы ГИДРы и прошел все следующие войны, о которых Стиву довелось только читать на исторических сайтах. Если верить интерактивной карте, бравый Капитан сразу после нападения пришельцев на Нью-Йорк отправился на очередную миссию и сейчас находился где-то на Ближнем Востоке. И Пегги Картер так же горячо и искренне благодарила Рика и его Неуязвимый Отряд за спасение своего будущего мужа в одной из операций, а на параде в День ветеранов в ногу вышагивали шесть стариков с незнакомыми лицами и почти не изменившийся Капитан Америка.

Стив Роджерс никогда не был трусом. Но сейчас зажмурился, не желая видеть чужую, чужую-чужую историю и счастливую жизнь.

— Ты использовал все три шанса, — вкрадчиво шепнул Кларенс, когда кадры хроники погасли, а вокруг воцарилась тишина и полумрак.

Стив закусил губу и так резко открыл глаза, что перед ними заплясали цветные мушки, в их хороводе ангел смотрел на него сочувственно и ковырял носком правой ноги плиты пола.

— Я знаю, о ком ты так и не посмел спросить, — выдохнул он. — Не нужно, будет только хуже. Как раз в те годы в архивах был аврал, кое-что до сих пор не разобрали, и личное дело Барнса все ещe неизвестно где, а без него непросто просмотреть иные варианты судьбы.

— Ты уверен, что бессмертен? — сквозь зубы прошипел Стив, сжимая кулак. — Или небесное милосердие не распространяется на тех, кто уже однажды умирал? Вот что я сейчас сделаю: вернусь на Бруклинский мост — хотя нет, до Потомака ближе — привяжу к ногам груз и прыгну в воду. А когда все закончится, явлюсь к твоему начальству и собственноручно переверну все ваши архивы к чертовой матери. Как долго ты будешь ждать свои крылья после этого?

— У него нет никакой матери, — прошептал Кларенс.

— Брось, даже у Гитлера она была. То есть ты согласен?

Стив твердым шагом направился к выходу из музея.

— Эй, Роджерс… да что за… Святой Иосиф, чем я прогневил тебя, раз мне достался упрямый баран без чувства самосохранения? Еще и в канун Рождества. Стой, мальчишка, стой же! Я… я попробую показать тебе жизнь Барнса, ту, которая была бы у него, не родись ты. Пеняй на себя, не стоит этого видеть, я предупредил. Однако его реальная судьба…

— А ее я знаю, — отрезал Стив, протягивая Кларенсу открытую ладонь.

— Плакали мои крылышки, — ангел аккуратно взял Стива за мизинец и повел по ступенькам музея вниз, к оставленной машине, на ходу бурча под нос: — Ну что ж я такой невезучий… штраф…. увеличение испытательного срока… еще лет двести во втором классе… а этот болван точно решит, что он прав, как обычно.

— Мы вернулись в Бруклин?

— Конечно, куда же еще?

Машина неслась сквозь переулки и сшибала преграды, пока…

— А ты думал, твой Барнс будет жить вечно? — ехидно спросил Кларенс, глядя, как Стив хлопает ресницами у ворот того же кладбища, где они побывали раньше. — Джеймс Бьюкенен «Баки» Барнс, — монотонно бубнил он, пока они шли по широкой дорожке, — тысяча девятьсот семнадцатый, две тысячи пятый, майор, сто первая воздушно-десантная, два «Пурпурных сердца», после войны увлекся автогонками, выиграл… я не могу это произнести… что-то французское и еще большими буквами, один из лучших гонщиков Америки, после испытатель новых машин. Дважды женат, пятеро детей, внуки, правнуки… О, один из внуков… не знаю, что это значит, но, видимо, что-то важное… астроноу… астрона…

— Отлично! — Стив как вкопанный остановился посреди чужих могил. — Хочу, чтобы все стало так, как ты мне показал. Давай, уничтожь мое дело. Это же не самоубийство, да? Как убить то, что никогда не рождалось?

— Мне нужно чаще посещать новомодные лекции этого странного Карнеги, — вздохнул Кларенс. — Куда проще было бы общаться с людьми. А теперь Иосиф точно назначит мне семь внеочередных отработок.

— Ты же все равно мертв. И живой-то, наверное, ходил по струнке, лебезил перед директором банка и боялся сделать что-то не по инструкции.

— Не тебе судить, — вдруг надулся Кларенс. — Куда мне до героя. Всего лишь банковский клерк, женатый на машинистке. Обожал бега, все бы отдал, чтобы снова сделать ставку. По пятницам напивался так, что бедной Мелиссе приходилось тащить меня в кровать. Мы планировали поездку по стране летом, но…

Кларенс расстегнул пиджак, задрал свою нелепую нижнюю рубашку, и Стив увидел, что белесая кожа груди прошита пятью отверстиями. Запекшиеся кровавой коркой аккуратные края и глубокие черные дыры.

— Армейский «Кольт» М1900.

— Ага, — кивнул Кларенс, ухмыляясь. — Но ты бы выжил, конечно. И сумел бы скрутить тех грабителей банка в бараний рог. Мелисса до сих пор на меня обижается.

— Прости.  

— Да чего уж… Я быстро привык, и десяти лет не прошло. Побаливает только, всегда в тот день, когда… И эта ночнушка дурацкая, как будто ничего другого не нашлось.

— Прости еще раз.

— Твои извинения, конечно, не значат, что ты передумал? Слушай, сегодня праздник, а мне придется заполнить кипу всяких бумаг, постараться правильно сформулировать, чтобы не отклонили. Одна неверная буква, и просьбу выбросят в мусорную корзину. Затем получить несколько разрешений и твою личную подпись. Десять подписей, если точнее.

— Я подожду. Только не слишком долго, ладно? Не уверен, что смогу продержаться достаточно. Давай встретимся в… в общем, было одно место…

— Дом Грэнвилей, — по голосу Кларенса казалось, что Стив вскрыл его черепную коробку ржавой пилой. — Святой Иосиф, я думал, без этого обойдется.

— Все-то ты обо мне знаешь.

— Гораздо больше, чем ты можешь себе вообразить. За некоторые из твоих мыслей в мое время было проще простого загреметь в тюрьму.

— Или в лечебницу, — поддакнул Стив, вспыхнув неожиданным, давно позабытым румянцем. — Так что случилось с домом?

— Там же он, там же, — проворчал Кларенс.

Старый дом Грэнвилей и правда стоял там, где был построен, заложен и перезаложен за много лет до рождения Стива — единственный квартал во всем Нью-Йорке, куда он старался не попасть, хотя порой ноги сами несли в нужную сторону. Он замирал и малодушно бежал прочь, не желая даже видеть того, что могло появиться на месте ветхого трехэтажного особняка. Но тот оказался цел, скрытый от глаз забором с нелепым цветным рисунком, и упрямые ветки вечнозеленых кустов пробивались сквозь грязь именно там, где Стив помнил — в пяти шагах от бывшей садовой дорожки.

— Это было двадцать восьмого июня, — тихо сказал он, подбирая плоский округлый камешек.

Кларенс вздохнул и бесшумно исчез.

***

Школьный бал получился совершенно идиотским.

Хуже, чем Стив мог себе вообразить, а он видел не одну неудавшуюся вечеринку. Ему не следовало туда идти, и нужно было удержать Баки, когда тот ввязался в танцевальный конкурс, объявленный ведущим. Но Ширли и вправду прекрасно танцевала, а Баки рядом с ней азартно сверкал глазами и выглядел таким счастливым, что Стив не мог отвести взгляд.

И, конечно, это была его вина, что не предупредил, не заметил, как пол зала начал разъезжаться, открывая школьный бассейн. Не иначе как кто-то из обиженных поклонников девушки запустил механизм.

Ширли оступилась первой, и пышная юбка схлопнулась над ее головой, как бутон диковинного цветка в сумерки, а Баки, сверкнув улыбочкой, шагнул вперед и следом окунулся в голубоватую воду, позабыв снять отцовские часы. А уж зачем нырнул туда Стив, он сам не слишком-то понимал. Он никогда не умел хорошо плавать, а в придачу ему на голову чуть не приземлился прыгнувший следом Дункан. Или Лоусон. Или сам директор школы?

В веселой сутолоке, устроенной в воде, где можно было визжать и хвататься руками и ногами за соседа, все старшеклассники перепутались в пестрый клубок, и Стив чувствовал разбавленный водой запах пота и одеколона Баки и горячую ладонь у себя под мышкой, пока они выбирались на борт бассейна. А после отчаянно путался в полах халата по пути домой. Ему было жарко, а вовсе не уютно, и пот прошибал всякий раз, когда Баки, широко жестикулируя, приближался к нему.

— Видел бы ты бардак, который творился в раздевалке. Я уложил троих, чтобы добыть одежду, — смеялся тот, и влажная майка так облепляла торс, что сквозь ткань были видны соски, а огромные чужие штаны то и дело сползали на бедра.

Стив плотнее запахивал халат и старался думать только о том, как не помять аккуратно свернутые брюки и без ущерба просушить ботинки. Баки развлекался, напевая модную песенку, то и дело наступал на пояс халата, волочащийся по земле. Срезать путь через заброшенный сад Грэнвилей было не лучшей идеей.

На улице Стив еще пытался держаться — не останавливаться, не пялиться, не ускорять шаг и не возмущаться слишком громко, чтобы не привлекать внимания, но когда они свернули с дороги, заросли колючих кустов вдруг пахнули удушливым ароматом, от которого перехватило горло, и свет луны, неразбавленный фонарями, залил дорожку невероятным серебром.

Стив даже не почувствовал, как халат соскользнул с плеч. Баки неслышно подошел сзади, легко вернул одежду на место, и неожиданно хрипло прошептал:

— Простудишься... — и тут же двинулся вперед к дому, продолжая мурлыкать мотивчик.

Необъятные брюки сползли, открывая полоску кожи, а у Стива зачесались кончики пальцев и пересохло во рту, так хотелось прикоснуться к ямочкам на его пояснице.

Казалось, ступив на садовую тропинку, они пересекли невидимый порог, попали, как в сказку, в другой, залитый лунным светом мир, где только и можно позволить себе мечтать о чем угодно.

Песенка затихла, он очнулся и открыл сжатые до боли веки, чувствуя, что Баки опять стоит совсем рядом.

— Идем, — сказал Стив. — Уже очень поздно.

Но Баки не шелохнулся, только глубоко втянул воздух и поправил сползающий пояс брюк.

И тогда Стив заметил, как Баки смотрит — тяжелым расфокусированным взглядом, словно пьяный, и его глаза кажутся почти черными в ярком серебряном свете, а от этого хочется плотнее завернуться в халат. Или снять его ко всем чертям. Бросить на грязную дорожку и будь что будет. Он сомневался, что Баки позволит ему замерзнуть.

— Ты...

— Я... — выдохнул Баки, и Стив начал подозревать, что во фруктовый пунш кто-то подмешал изрядную долю контрабандной выпивки, потому что голова вдруг пошла кругом, колени ослабли и теплый ласкающий ветерок пробежался от шеи до живота.

— Ты пялишься, Баки.

— Виновен, — тот взмахнул рукой, указывая на небо. — Но не больше, чем луна. Зачем она так светит? Даже мысли путаются. Особенно когда ты... такой.

— Ты видел меня и менее одетым.

— И пялился каждый раз. Просто ты не замечал.

Стиву хотелось отступить назад, потому что в мерцающее перед глазами белое пятно вдруг вплыло лицо Баки, и было бы просто немыслимым, совершенно невозможным сейчас дотянуться губами до его щеки или тронуть запястье, нарушить хрупкую, волнующую, сказочную тишину, повисшую между ними. Новую. Невыразимо нежную. Невероятно правильную.

Шаг вперед сделал Баки.

Осторожно, как никогда раньше, положил ладонь на плечо и прошептал:

— Не закрывай глаза.

Поцелуй пришелся на кончик носа, потом скользнул по влажной коже, и сколь ни взывал Стив к своей решительности, сколь долго ни желал несбыточного, он замер, чувствуя, как губы Баки нежно прикасаются к его губам и кончик языка очерчивает контур нижней.

И точно виновата луна, серебрящая ресницы Баки, и запах роз, и это место, иначе Стив так и не отважился бы ответить на поцелуй и коснуться рукой открытой кожи над поясом.

В кустах неистово трещала цикада, и Баки, со вздохом отстранившись, вдруг кинулся вперед.

— Эй, Стив, хочу бросить камень в окно дома Грэнвилей.

— Не надо, мне нравится этот дом.

— Да ерунда, в нем сто лет никто не живет. Смотри, стена едва держится. Но ты же слышал, если загадать желание и разбить камнем стекло, то оно непременно сбудется. Ты первый!

— Откуда у тебя такие предрассудки? — фыркнул все еще ошарашенный Стив, глядя, как Баки выискивает подходящий камень. — Вроде бы взрослый человек…

— Давай же!

Стив пожал плечами, подобрал небольшой кусок гальки и с размаха отправил его куда-то в сторону зеленой, украшенной щербатой лепниной стены. Посыпались осколки, и Баки одобрительно хлопнул его по спине:

— Точно сбудется! Что ты загадал?

— Я так многого хочу, Бак, что нужен целый мешок камней. Хочу дожить до двадцати, надеюсь, получится. Потом до тридцати — вот тут не уверен. Хочу увидеть мир, побывать в разных странах, как мы мечтали в детстве. Переплыть океан, а лучше перелететь на самолете. Быть полезным и делать что-то важное. Выучиться на врача. Или стать настоящим художником. Или архитектором, ведь строить дома и мосты тоже прекрасно. Или адвокатом и защищать всех, кто нуждается в помощи. Или…

— Я понял. Отличный план, Стиви, — Баки подкинул на ладони круглый голыш, а после прицелился, и звон показался оглушительным. — Вау! Третий этаж, вот это попадание! Прощай, последнее целое стекло.

— А что загадал ты?

— Если скажу, то не сбудется.

— Нечестно, Барнс. Я же сказал.

— Ты упертый мелкий баран, Стив Роджерс, и порой мне хочется расквасить твой нос, чтобы ты стал видеть что-то дальше него, — вздохнул Баки.

— Ты всегда можешь это сделать, даже сейчас, тупица. Драться с тобой всерьез я не стану.

Стив прихватил влажную ткань майки, слегка потянул, и Баки придвинулся близко-близко, возвращая ему запретный жар, волнующий запах и унизительную дрожь в коленях.

— Я… — прошептал Стив, вставая на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до губ Баки.

— Я знаю… иначе ты не позволил бы.

Это было двадцать восьмого июня.

***

С тех пор они обходили дом Грэнвилей десятой дорогой, будто его и вовсе не существовало. В новом веке люди с сайтами знакомств и вечерами пятиминутных свиданий вволю посмеялись бы над тем, сколько времени прошло между их первым поцелуем и вторым, уже не неловким и трепетным, а страстным, жадным, обещающим продолжение. Целых два месяца, полных недомолвок, многозначительных взглядов и случайных прикосновений, душных, липких летних ночей и мрачных, глупых, а порой смелых или совсем непристойных мыслей. Два месяца пути друг к другу по новой дороге, оборвавшейся в ущелье. И дом Грэнвилей, как и вся жизнь Стива, рухнул в ту же пропасть. Очнувшись, он не позволял себе произносить его имя. Даже в мыслях не обращался и во сне командовал себе «Проснись!», когда видел его лицо, или смутный призрак улыбки, или мчащийся по перевалу поезд. Распахивал глаза и лежал в полной темноте, следя за негаснущим красным огоньком ноутбука.

Но вот он — старый дом, переживший не одно поколение смертных и за последние восемьдесят лет заимевший еще больше трещин. По случайности или прихоти судьбы так и стоящий меж двух заборов новостроек, в месте, где клочок земли стоит дороже, чем небольшой самолет.

И снова рассеянный свет фонарей — не желтый, белый. Фасад, расписанный косыми буквами и грубыми ругательствами, и лепнина стесалась от дождей и времени почти под ноль, от каменной кладки высоких печных труб остались лишь почерневшие пни на поржавевшей крыше, и дыры в ней зияют, как после бомбежки. Но дом стоит, стянутый по периметру железными тросами, с травой, пробивающейся сквозь камни фундамента даже в декабре, с заколоченными перекошенными окнами и торчащими обломками водостоков.

Стоит.

Черт.

На сто лет старше него самого.

И Стиву хотелось узнать, сохранилась ли внутри хоть одна дверная ручка. Смешно. Но кусок крепкого металла в пальцах сейчас не помешал бы.

Пока он ждет.

Ведь ангелы не врут, так?

Круглый камень сам ткнулся в ногу, Стив подобрал, размахнулся, не целясь, бездумно отправил его куда-то вверх под самую крышу. Издали прилетела пронзительная трель телефона, несколько голосов наперебой кричали поздравления какой-то Марси, и Стив посетовал, что веселая компания не уронила на асфальт бутылку. Звук битого стекла пришелся бы как нельзя кстати. Он ничего не загадал — да и зачем? — просто хотел бы услышать.

Потребовалось налечь плечом на большую двустворчатую дверь, чтобы взломать десятилетиями утрамбованный в щели мусор и корни невысоких кустов, растущих прямо у порога. Стив шагнул в темный мертвый дом, и в ноздри немедленно набился запах плесени, пыли и тяжелой кирпичной крошки, посыпавшейся с потолка. Он оказался знакомым до боли, как в подвалах его детства, и Стив был вовсе не уверен, что влага, осевшая на ресницах, капнула с потолка.

Деревянные доски пола местами прогнили до дыр, и тяжелые завесы паутины свисали с балок и перил, как штандарты победителей, а толстая цепь — напоминание о громоздкой люстре — спускалась с третьего этажа в центр большого холла. Если бы Стиву позволили выбрать, то лучшего места для жизни он не нашел бы.

Он осторожно присел на третью ступеньку старой лестницы, та натужно скрипнула, прогнулась, но не треснула. Огладил остаток изящной бронзовой решетки перил и вдруг насторожился, услышав мягкий шорох, а за ним следующий. Должно быть, он потревожил крысиное гнездо под лестницей, или летучие мыши облюбовали балки второго и третьего этажа еще в начале прошлого века и теперь негодовали, обеспокоенные чужим присутствием.

Когда шею сжало, словно тисками, он едва успел вскочить и нагнуться, чтобы перекинуть нападавшего через себя. Человек в бесформенной куртке с натянутым на голову глубоким капюшоном полетел вперед, плавно приземлился на ноги и замер в боевой стойке, сжимая в кулаке короткий нож.

Стив вскинул руки открытыми ладонями вверх: в конце концов, он здесь незваный гость, и глупо было бы надеяться, что заброшенное здание не облюбовал какой-нибудь бездомный бедолага или целая группа нелегальных иммигрантов.

— Простите за вторжение.

Незнакомец молча подбросил нож замысловатым движением, вновь поймал его за рукоятку.

— С Рождеством. Я не причиню вам вреда, клянусь. Просто хотел увидеть, что здесь внутри. С этим домом у меня связаны важные воспоминания.

Бродяга поигрывал лезвием, ловя его на лету то правой, то левой рукой. То была обманчивая легкость — в движениях скользила уверенность, наигранная простота финтов явно отточена практикой, и блестящий в полумраке клинок был призван лишь отвлекать внимание, пока его владелец изучает непрошенного гостя, внимательно обшаривая глазами от ботинок до самой макушки, и только выбивающаяся из-под капюшона прядь шевелилась от дыхания, подтверждая, что перед Стивом стоит не призрак, не потусторонняя сущность, а живой человек.

Спустя целую вечность тот сказал глухим, чуть надтреснутым голосом, нечетко выговаривая слова, будто только что проснулся или долго молчал и с непривычки его язык и губы двигались с трудом.

— Воспоминания… Для многих роскошь или проклятие. А для тебя?

Стив прикидывал, в своем ли уме стоящий перед ним. Он не опасался безумцев и сумел бы скрутить его, вздумай тот напасть. Просто… чертовски не хотелось, чтобы последним, что он сделает в жизни, стала беспричинная драка.

— Я помню этот дом с тех пор, как был ребенком, — ответил он, все еще держа ладони на виду. —А вы, похоже, здесь поселились. Хороший выбор. Одобряю, мистер…

Лезвие сверкнуло, в очередной раз описав в воздухе хитрую двойную петлю.

— Ладно, ладно… без имен. И я все еще не собираюсь вам мешать. Всего лишь жду, пока кое-кто закончит дело, и потом… потом все будет прекрасно.

— Важное?

— Самое верное, что я могу сделать, — кивнул Стив.

— Любишь ее?

— Его. Люблю. Если бы не любовь, то ничего бы и не было. Весь год не разрешал себе думать о нем, и вот…

— Хорошо.

Но ничего хорошего поведение безумца не предвещало. Его плечи вдруг опустились, ноги, твердо стоявшие у дыры в полу, плавно переступили, слева блеснула короткая молния, и за спиной у Стива раздался треск расколотой балки второго этажа.

Он знал, что не следует совершать резких движений, когда имеешь дело с психами, поэтому криво усмехнулся — и только.

— А сюда зачем пришел? — спросили из-под капюшона все тем же надтреснутым хрипловатым голосом.

— Я же сказал — воспоминания. Много лет назад… очень много… кое-что случилось перед этим домом. В июне. Так удивительно и волшебно, словно все мои тогдашние мечты сбылись разом.

— Понимаю, — кивнул капюшон. — Пришел просить благословения у бывшего на новую любовь.

— Да господи ты боже мой, — выдохнул Стив, и в нос тут же набилась пыль и захотелось чихнуть. — Я же уже извинился за то, что потревожил тебя. Могу и еще раз. Какое тебе дело до того, что я здесь искал? Я ухожу. Позволь пройти.

— А если не позволю?

— Не хотелось бы омрачать Рождество дракой.

— Неожиданные слова. Но допустим, — тот сдвинулся на полшага в сторону, и Стив угадал молчаливое: «Вали отсюда, пока не начались проблемы». Но он назначил встречу здесь, и именно в этом доме хотел провести свои последние часы. Лучше бы в одиночестве, но разве можно требовать покоя в городе, который никогда не спит?

— Ты нуждаешься в помощи? — Стив не сводил взгляда с бродяги, вновь устраиваясь на лестнице. — Негде жить, проблемы с… разными веществами или что-то по юридической части? Пока у меня есть время, я мог бы…

Его собеседник опустился на пол, прямо в слой многолетней пыли. Уселся поудобней, согнув колени и подтянув их к груди, но с виду расслабленная поза не внушала доверия. В неясном свете, пробивающемся сквозь щели в окнах, Cтив заметил ремни креплений, обрисованные натянувшимися брюками, и очертания рукоятки «Глока» под худи слева; мерное дыхание и никаких лишних движений — такой не промахнется даже в полной темноте.

— Мне не нужна помощь. Давай, расскажи, что ты помнишь об этом месте.

— Здесь я впервые поцеловался, — просто ответил Стив. Это вышло так легко, без тени смущения или сомнений, что он сам не ожидал. — Сейчас подобное в порядке вещей, но тогда мне еще не исполнилось семнадцать, я был влюблен в своего друга и не мог и мечтать о том, что мои чувства взаимны. Боялся признаться даже самому себе. А он… он был смелей и отчаянней и решился первым. Я бы никогда не смог, кому нужен такой — астматик, который не рассчитывал дожить до тридцати. Знаешь, тощий как скелет — один нос торчал, и история болезни размером с том энциклопедии.

— Но в неприятности влипал с отчаянной регулярностью?

Стив пожал плечами.

Он долго молчал, откинувшись на стену и вытянув ноги вдоль ступеньки, в пальцах человека внизу плясал новый нож, поблескивая широким лезвием.

— Ручки.

— Что?

— Дверные ручки, — уточнил Стив. — Самое отвратительное, что есть в этом мире.

Снизу послышался тихий глухой смешок:

— Я читал о подобном. Забавно. Примерно два процента населения Земли боятся прикоснуться к дверной ручке. А почти сто процентов имеют провалы в памяти того или иного свойства. За последнее время я прочел гору психологической мути разной степени полезности. Проблемы желательно проговаривать вслух. На выработку новой привычки уходит двадцать один день. Мозг вытесняет негативные и травмирующие события. Всё такая херня. Хотел бы я забыть кое-что.

— И ты по-прежнему утверждаешь, что тебе не нужна помощь? Я тоже не видел смысла в посещении специалиста, а потом подумал: «А почему бы и нет?»

— Стало лучше?

— Хуже, — снизу точно нельзя было разглядеть его кривую усмешку, но Стиву показалось, что из-под капюшона на него смотрят внимательно и настороженно. — Во-первых — женщина, а я сроду не умел с ними разговаривать, так что три сеанса просто сидел в кресле, молчал и считал полоски на ковре. Триста шестьдесят пять, как дней в году. А после она спрашивала такие вещи, которые нельзя рассказывать никому. Особенно если не уверен, что в помещении не стоит жучок, а, скорее всего, он там был. Я проходил к ней четыре месяца. Как могут люди тратить деньги на подобную чушь?

— Вот-вот, — поддакнули снизу. — Тоже не понимаю.

— После ее сеансов я перестал спать. Была даже мысль попробовать какую-нибудь новомодную отраву вроде цветных таблеток с кроликами. Однажды меня затащили в ночной клуб, и там подсовывают на пробу совершенно бесплатно. Не рискнул. А пить… не помогает, я давно знаю.

— Эй, мне кажется, это тебе нужна помощь!

— И я ее получил. Осталось подождать совсем немного, и все станет таким, каким должно было быть на самом деле. Своим присутствием я только все испортил, но сегодня могу все исправить.

Он ожидал любого подвоха — пули в лоб, ножа под сердце, обрушившегося на голову потолка, но только не того, что незнакомец отбросит нож, сорвется с места, одним прыжком преодолеет пять ступенек вверх, вцепится руками в кожаных перчатках в его плечи и затрясет, хрипло и надрывно выкрикивая:

— Что ты сделал? Что?! Стив Роджерс, что? Что. Ты. Опять. Сделал?

— Ты узнал меня, — болезненно поморщился Стив. — Плохо. Не хотел никого расстраивать.

— Что ты сделал? — тычок, прилетевший ему в грудь, был весьма ощутимым. Да чего там… Стив услышал, как хрустит ключица, и трещина в ней наверняка вывела бы его из себя еще вчера. Сегодня ему было наплевать.

— Ничего такого, о чем бы пожалел.

— Отвечай!

Вокруг его шеи словно сжалось железное кольцо. Странный тип, не намного слабее, чем он сам, навалился сверху, но понадобился лишь легкий захват ногой за голень, и они, сцепившись в клубок, покатились по лестнице в пыль и грязь. Стив вовсе не хотел драться, но ангел будет искать его здесь, и не следует давать ему повод не исполнить обещанное. Час назад он был готов окончить свои дни в Ист-Ривер, но если у его жизни есть куда лучшее применение…

Противник оказался хорош в драке, как Стив и предполагал, но так и не потянулся ни к пистолету, ни к валявшемуся под рукой ножу и, похоже, бил вполсилы и только по корпусу, позволяя парировать удары через раз.

— Пожалуйста, Роджерс, — прошептал он, — я не смогу долго, иначе накроет. Просто скажи и всё, ладно?

Они возились в пыли, как школьники на заднем дворе, но ни один не желал уступать.

— Какое тебе дело?

— Скажи!

Диалог повторялся и повторялся, пока Стиву не стало казаться, что он смотрит какой-то невероятно глупый и совсем неправдоподобный сон.

Он легко ушел от очередного удара, и левая рука соперника, медленно проплыв мимо его бедра, с треском проломила старые доски.

— Хорошо, — решился Стив, ведь, в самом деле, какая разница, если скоро все закончится. — Сможешь продать эту историю газетчикам, хоть заработаешь на дешевый мотель и ужин. А лучше напиши книгу и выдай это за свои фантазии, так вернее. Потому что завтра в вашем мире у Капитана Америки будет другое имя и лицо. А я… слушай, в это сложно поверить…

Но бродяга, вероятно, так не считал, потому что опять уселся на пол и, слегка склонив голову, отвел от щеки край капюшона.

— В двух словах, мне выпал шанс… так все устроилось, что… и, в общем-то, никто ничего не потеряет… просто я… ну как бы я… выйдет так, что я никогда не рождался, да и всё. И тот человек… мой… тот, о котором я говорил, с которым целовался перед этим домом, не побывает в плену, не погибнет так страшно и проживет долгую счастливую жизнь. Звучу как сумасшедший, да?

— Интересно, что бы сказал этот твой, если бы ты спросил, хочет ли он такой судьбы для себя? Ты даже имени его произнести не можешь, а готов распорядиться его жизнью.

— Он бы сказал, что я придурок. Но если ты узнал меня, то слышал и о нем. Баки, Баки Барнс. Как только я осознал, что выжил, что ничего не изменить — не позволял себе вспоминать. Баки, Баки. Его зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен, но… Баки, Бак.

— Ты чертов сумасшедший придурок, Стив. И вечно пытаешься что-то сделать с собой в мое отсутствие.

— Не-а, — покачал головой Стив. — Я знаю этот прием, он не сработает. Не стану разговаривать с тобой, как с ним, не хочу притворяться. Никого другого на его месте быть не может.

— Ладно, не буду спорить. Моя очередь рассказывать истории. Однажды я тоже влюбился, безумно и впервые в жизни. Ты же знаешь, как это случается — раз! — и навсегда. Примета была такая: если что-то загадать и бросить камень в окно этого дома, то желание непременно сбудется. Мы пришли сюда. Тогда еще не построили эти ужасные здания по соседству, и вокруг рос заброшенный сад. Тот, кого я любил, сказал, что ему не хватит камней, чтобы назвать все свои желания. Он всегда так многого хотел, больше, чем мог, а мог он почти всё. Не перебивай! И тогда я загадал одно-единственное. Попал камнем в самое верхнее окно с последним стеклом. И сбылось.

Стив моргнул. Потер внезапно затуманившиеся глаза и завертел головой:

— Странно… Не чувствую ничего особенного. И ангел так и не появился. Но, должно быть, все получилось, и я исчезаю из этого мира, раз начались такие реалистичные галлюцинации. Обидно, я все еще не могу увидеть твое лицо. Господи, если ты слышишь, прошу… в последний раз. Баки. Ты так и не сказал мне, что тогда загадал.

Фигура в бесформенной одежде скользнула коленями по полу, придвигаясь ближе и оставляя в пыли длинный след, Стив сам протянул руку и сдернул низко надвинутый капюшон.

— Ты изменился, — прошептал он, не в силах оторвать взгляд от любимого лица, которое старался забыть.

— Еще бы, — губы Баки тронула знакомая до остановки сердца улыбка. — Не представляешь насколько.

Стив прикоснулся к его щеке кончиками пальцев, не смея даже дышать, чтобы желанное видение не исчезло, не растворилось в рождественской ночи. Он гладил ладонью щетину на подбородке, вглядывался в глубину знакомых светло-серых глаз, зарывался носом в отросшие волосы, и они пахли влажной каменной крошкой, горелым деревом и дешевым мылом.

— Надо же, какой робкий, — тихо фыркнул Баки в самое ухо. — А раньше ты любил целоваться.

Стив нашел его губы, боясь и не веря в последнее в жизни чудо, и, почти коснувшись, прошептал:

— Спасибо. Хотел бы я встретиться с тобой там… где бы это ни было… Но однажды уже не получилось, и теперь тоже. Ведь я не умер, просто исчез.

И прильнул к Баки, так и стоя на коленях, словно в молитве, обвил руками, прижал сильно, чтобы заныли ребра, и нашел его губы своими в прощальном поцелуе — упоительно нежном, осторожном, тягучем и таком долгом, что легкие загорелись от недостатка воздуха, сознание помутилось, а душа, казалось, вылетела прочь из тела и теперь парила где-то под высоким потолком дома Грэнвилей. И, право, это было куда лучше, чем грязная холодная вода пролива.

— Черта с два, Стиви, — выдохнул Баки. — Черта с два ты от меня отделаешься.

И смёл все возражения Стива, прикусив его губу до боли, настоящей, реальной, давно позабытой. Настойчиво ворвался языком в рот, как бывало тогда, когда Баки не мог себя больше сдерживать, и запустил руку в его волосы.

— Кхе-кхе, молодые люди, в мое время… — услышал Стив за спиной и немедленно отпрянул, оставив Баки с недоумевающим лицом.

Стив кинулся к ангелу Кларенсу, схватил его ладонь и затряс, захлебываясь словами благодарности за невероятный рождественский подарок.

— Ого, мелкий, ты и правда съехал кукушечкой, — присвистнул Баки. — А я-то думал, из нас двоих я — псих. Но разговаривать со стенкой…

— Все верно, — важно кивнул Кларенс замершему с открытым ртом Стиву. — Живые и не должны нас видеть, за исключением тех случаев, когда мы сами являемся им.

— Это невозможно, — уверенно сказал Стив. —Ты принес документы? Я готов подписать.

— Эй, может, я и выгляжу как-то не так, но кто еще знает, что в наш последний вечер…

Ангел нахмурился, и Баки застыл на полуслове.

— Я не получил разрешение на процедуру обнуления жизни, — вздохнул он. — Вообще-то я и не ходил за ним. Знаешь, уже два часа как Рождество, все наши празднуют, а ангел второго ранга не имеет полномочий нарушать…

— Ист-Ривер, — прошипел Стив.

— Кажется, твой милый будет против. И теперь меня, наверное, понизят до третьего ранга. Эх, прощайте сто лет карьеры. Но когда мое начальство отоспится после праздников, уже ничего нельзя будет изменить.

— Что ты сделал?!

— О, сущие пустяки. Всего лишь пробрался в наш архив. Допуска у меня нет, так что пришлось повозиться, — в пальцах ангела мелькнула тонкая картонная папка. — Вот дело твоего Барнса. Как я и предполагал, так же, как и твое, зависло между отделами почти семьдесят лет назад. Бардак у нас, прости господи, еще хуже, чем…

— Давай сюда!

— О нет-нет-нет, вот этого точно никому не позволено видеть. Просто хотел, чтобы ты удостоверился, что оно у меня. А теперь я вернусь, положу его в секцию «живые» и буду ждать нагоняя. Судя по тому, что я прочел, еще один ангел-хранитель тебе без надобности. Он всегда у тебя был, — Кларенс кивнул на отмершего Баки и испарился, оставив едва заметное облачко.

— Ты так и будешь пялиться на пустое место?

Баки, господи, Баки, если верить ангелу — живой, не сон, не галлюцинация, не предсмертный бред; Баки из плоти и крови, с растрепанными волосами и колючей щетиной, раздавшийся в плечах и укутанный в сто слоев одежды.

— Баки!

— Привет, Стиви.

— Но как это возможно?! — Стив смог заговорить только после того, как убедился, что на шее у Баки бьется пульс, он морщится, если ущипнуть за бедро, привычно фыркает, когда хватаешь губами мочку уха, и под левым рукавом у него прощупывается странная, неестественная для живой плоти твердость.

— Как же это… как? — все шептал он, пока Баки не прервал его единственным словом:

— Зола.

Стив сполз на пол и уткнулся лицом в его бедро.

— Ты ни в чем не виноват, — Баки гладил его по голове, как отчаявшегося ребенка. — Никто бы не выжил в том зимнем аду. А ты, придурок, полез в самое пекло, и даже прикрыть было некому. Зола показал мне заметку о твоей гибели, и мне… мне стало все равно. Они очень постарались, чтобы я забыл свое прошлое, не знал, какой год, как мое имя, что за люди вокруг. Умел только убивать, но такие сказки не для Рождества, давай побережем их до Хэллоуина. А потом я увидел новости на экране, прямо посреди Таймс-сквер, и у парня там был такой взгляд, как в лихорадке, когда бредишь и не понимаешь, где находишься. Они говорили «Капитан Америка», а я вспомнил «Стив» и этот взгляд. Я ушел от них через три дня. Не помнил ни черта, только «Стив» и какие-то смятые простыни, но почему-то пришел в этот дом. У меня все еще провалы в памяти и редко выпадает ночь, когда я сплю четыре часа подряд и просыпаюсь не в холодном поту, но я в порядке.

— И я… я в совершенном, абсолютном порядке сейчас. Баки… Я не могу поверить…

Поцелую поверить пришлось.

На этот раз он был реальным, настоящим и жадным, возвращал с небес на землю, к давно забытым, вполне земным ощущениям. Слишком человеческим и чересчур далеким от святости, по словам Баки.

— Получается, ты здесь и живешь?

— Не «Риц», конечно, но я кое-как оборудовал второй этаж. Мало находится смельчаков, желающих нанести визит в особняк с привидениями, а те, кто сунулся, пусть пеняют на себя. Дом есть дом, даже и такой. Твоя квартирка, конечно, посимпатичней. И абажур у кровати показался знакомым.

— Был у меня в гостях?

— Эти современные окна открываются куском проволоки. Но кофеварка и душ у тебя что надо. Даже позавидовал.

— Пойдем домой.

Баки отчаянно замотал головой:

— Нет. Все не настолько просто, но не будем портить праздник.

Они так и сидели на втором этаже старого дома, где дуло из развалившихся каминных труб и окна были затянуты пленкой, а изнутри забиты настоящими деревянными досками и крепкими железными гвоздями, на матрасе с продавленными пружинами, который валялся прямо на полу, и Стив все не отваживался выпустить руку Баки из своей.

— Ты ведь помнишь, что загадал тогда? — решился Стив, когда сквозь щель пробился тончайший лучик солнца, живой, настоящий, не раскрашенный яркими цветами ночных подсветок.

— Ты строил такие планы, — усмехнулся Баки, — а я… всего лишь хотел быть рядом, где бы ты ни оказался и что бы ни делал. Это и пожелал.

В удивительной, неестественной для города, страны и века, полной, плотной тишине вдруг раздался легкий звон, и Баки встрепенулся, вскочил, замерев с рукояткой ножа в ладони, а после опустился на матрас и рассмеялся:

— Я вспомнил: Бекка. Мою сестру звали Бекка, и она пела «Колокольчик зазвонил — ангел крылья получил».

— Надеюсь, что так, — и прежде чем вновь притянуть Баки к себе, Стив вскинул руку и помахал облезшему потолку. Сверху, прямо ему на нос, приземлился небольшой кусок влажной штукатурки, словно перо или снежинка.

— Интересно, какому банку задолжали Грэнвили? — мечтательно улыбнулся он. — Не пора ли использовать мою репутацию в личных целях? После выходных постараюсь узнать, в какую сумму мне все это обойдется.

— Третий этаж можно приспособить под мастерскую и спортзал, — сказал Баки. — Ты все еще рисуешь?

— И трехдюймовые шурупы в дверных ручках.

— Непременно. Хуже, чем новые ручки, дряни не придумаешь и специально.

Со стороны соседнего дома орала вовсе не рождественская музыка, вдали гудела сирена полицейской машины, а где-то под потолком копошились летучие мыши, и разве у Стива была причина ненавидеть этот город?

 

* * *

В тексте использованы мотивы фильма «It's a Wonderful Life» («Эта прекрасная жизнь», реж. Фрэнк Капра, 1946).

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF Winter 2019 - "Где бы ты ни был"


End file.
